vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
SILENCE
SILENCE ist ein Song von niki und wird von AVANNA gesungen. Hintergrund SILENCE ist niki's erste Arbeit wo er AVANNA benutzt. Er stieg schnell an die Spitze der VOCALOID Ranking's und ist mit Abstand der beliebteste Song auf Niconico mit AVANNA. Lyrics |-|Englisch= "I'm here" Hearing this, I awake In a quiet world The me of yesterday swayed by the wind is like a fleeting flower I once saw Again I will be born and vanish here Silent, so no one will notice me "Can you forget everything that you know?" When you make memories so easily why do we refuse to forget it all? Why do we end up in tears? Why are you crying now? Again, I ask, quietly, "Will you believe the me that's here?" Again, I try, quietly, to connect with someone— "So please don't release this hand." —before my heart vanished I always felt it. The world must be cruel. When the scenery I see has become broken Again the solitary world lives. "Can you remake everything that once was?" Such things are so easy to destroy, searching for an answer in my heart? If this moment lasted forever If you could choose your future this time What voice will you be willing to give up? then and there I close my eyes. I'm just breathing now. and I remember the words "Smiling is all you can do" Dissolve into all the colors you see Freedom that lies in this hand The world shouldn't be like this, that's what I thought I realize the truth now. but There is no one. I know no one. What is freedom? What is love? Let us just forget now. Don't make any sound Don't think about it Someday if I can be reborn Come on, let us do everything over. "Will you believe the me that's here?" Eternity, please disappear. Goodbye me of tomorrow. The source of the tears that silently fell down. Again, I ask, quietly, "Will you believe the me that's here?" Again, I try, quietly, to connect with someone— Again... Again... |-|Deutsch= “Ich bin hier“ höre das, ich wache auf In einer stillen Welt Das Ich von Gestern schwankte im Wind Es ist wie eine vergängliche Blume die ich einst sah Erneut werde ich hier geboren werden und verschwinden Still, Keiner wird mich bemerken „Kannst du alles vergessen das du kennst“? Wenn du Erinnerungen so einfach machst Warum weigern wir uns alles zu vergessen? Warum enden wir in tränen? Warum weinst du jetzt? Erneut, frage ich, leise „Wirst du an mein Ich glauben, dass hier ist“? Erneut, versuche ich, mich mit jemanden zu verbinden— „Also bitte lasse diese Hand nicht los“. — Bevor mein Herz verschwindet Ich habe es schon immer gefühlt Die Welt muss grausam sein Wenn die Scene die ich sehe bricht Erneut lebt die einsame Welt „Kannst du alles so machen wie es einst war“? Solche Sachen sind so einfach zu zerstören Suche eine Antwort in meinem Herzen? Wenn dieser Moment ewig dauern würde Wenn du die Zukunft dieses mal aussuchen könnest Welche Stimme wärst du bereit aufzugeben? Dann und dort schließe ich meine Augen Jetzt atme ich nur Und ich erinnere mich an die Worte „Lächeln ist alles was du tun kannst“ Löst sich in all die Farben die du siehst Freiheit die in dieser Hand lügt Die Welt sollte nicht so sein Das ist was ich dachte Ich realisiere die Wahrheit jetzt Aber da ist niemand. Ich kenne niemanden Was ist Freiheit? Was ist Liebe? Lass uns es jetzt vergessen Mach kein Geräusch Denk nicht darüber nach Wenn ich irgendwann wiedergeboren werden kann Komm, lass uns alles darüber machen „Wirst du an mein Ich glauben, dass hier ist“? Ewigkeit, bitte verschwinde Veranschiede mich morgen Die Quelle der Tränen Die still herunter fällt Erneut, frage ich, leise „Wirst du an mein Ich glauben, dass hier ist“? Erneut, versuche ich, mich mit jemanden zu verbinden— Erneut... Erneut... Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Avanna Kategorie:Niki